A Kiss Goodbye, Before We Die
by bull poli
Summary: Why did Sherman's parents leave him? Why did Mr. Peabody take care of him?For every question, there's an answer. How will Sherman, Mr. Peabody and Penny find out? Starts from a backstory but then story begin right after the movie.
1. The Backstory

**A/n: Hope you like this new series I am making. Please review to let me know how its going. So... LETS BEGIN!**

.

It was a rainy day. There was a box in an alley. The was a small boy with a blanket in the box. On the boy, there was a letter. On that letter, there was a name written in red. The name was Sherman.

At that time, there was a white beagle with glasses and an umbrella walking down the street. It was the worlds smartest dog, Mr. Peabody.

He was walking back to his house. His penthouse high above New York. He was about to walk past the alley until heard a noise. It sounded like a crying baby.

Mr. Peabody's thoughts: Is that a crying noise? It sounds like its coming from that box. What could it be?

Mr. Peabody walked towards the box. He opened it and saw the boy. The boys was crying until the dog opened the box. Mr. Peabody saw the boy and the name. He saw the boy smiling at him.

Mr. Peabody's thoughts: Sherman, huh? You look like you have been abandoned. Wait a minute... This reminds me of... My past.

Mr. Peabody picked up the boy. He was thinking of a lot of things like who is... Or was his parents? How long has he been here? But mostly, he was thinking of can he take care of him?

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, you are safe now. Safe with me.

.

**Yes. I can see it is short, but i need to know if I should continue. And to point out, it was first about Mr. Peabody but soon his parents will be involved. SEE YA LATER.**


	2. Parents

**So... Have been gone for a long time cause of writers block. We start at the end of the movie. **

.

_**PRESENT IN NEW**_** YORK**

Mr. Peabody just sent Sherman to school. He is now driving back to the penthouse. He already knew he would have a lot of work. Work with the WABAC. He now needed to make it child safe. And now he even needs to have back ups, passwords, hack safety and much more. After what happen yesterday, the world now knows this technology is real. They could hack, steal, use, and change the space time as we know it! Maybe the government will stop them, take the WABAC away! That couldn't happen due to the pain, sweat and broken nails to make that machine. It must be protected and kept save from people. And better yet, his own son.

He finally made it back to the penthouse. He was in the elevator, ready to work. The doors flew open and there was two men with black suits.

First man: Ah, hi sir. Sorry for stepping in with no one around. We have something important to tell you.

Mr. Peabody: Are taking away Sherman? Or the WABAC? Or Sherman and the WABAC?

Mr. Peabody was afraid, afraid to lose his son. Or maybe even the priceless machine. Or worst, BOTH!

Second man: Well, sir we are not here for that. We are here to tell you we have important news. We have found out who Sherman's parents are.

Mr. Peabody: WHAT?! YOU TAKING HIM AWAY?!

First man: No sir, they have... Passed.

Mr. Peabody: Oh dear. Who are they?

Second man: Karla Haroldson and Tom Mclain. Tom was his dad and Karla was his mum. They passed due to cancer. Sherman did not get a birth certificate due to the parents unable to do it. We don't know much yet but this is what all we got. And Sherman's full name may have been Sherman Mclain, following the family name that started from his great great grandfather. Thats it sir.

First man: Yes. Now we should be going. If there's any questions, please call us.

The man said then handing him a card. They then walked into the elevator. Mr. Peabody was shocked.

Mr. Peabody's thoughts: Mclain? I don't believe it. No... It can't be... Cancer?

He then quickly walked into the lab. Not working on the WABAC but on a different object. What was he up to?

.

**Yes, i guess it till here. Pls review to tell me how it is. I will be updating soon so stay tuned.**


	3. I need to tell you something

**Whats up guys? I am back with the next chapter. Sorry it took a long time. Had a writers block and was wondering how Mr. Peabody will tell Sherman. Tell him what?**

.

Mr. Peabody was now done with his invention. He made three of the invention. He looked at the time. He now need to pick up his son, Sherman. He quickly got to his scooter and drove off.

10 minutes later, he reached Susan B. Anthony. He parked his scooter. He was feeling very bad. He was thinking of how will he tell his son. He didn't want to break his son's heart, but he needs to know.

Sherman: Hi Mr. Peabody.

Penny: Hello Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Oh Hi Sherman and Mrs Peterson. I almost forgot about your playdate.

Sherman: Okay, thats quite strange. Mr. Peabody never forgets.

Mr. Peabody: Well, I was very busy so, well, almost forgot.

Sherman: Oh, okay. Come on Penny, lets go into the side car.

They climbed in and went off. Mr. Peabody wanted to tell him but was scared he would flip out. So he decided to tell him when they get back home. His heart was pounding very fast. He was near panicking. He might have had a heart attack or a panic attack. No, not really but it felt like it might happen.

* * *

Finally, they were at the elevator. Mr. Peabody was letting of tears at this point. He really didn't want to tell him, but he needed to tell him. Then, the elevator door opened. Sherman and Penny put down their bags and went to different bathrooms to shower.

They changed and got out of their bathrooms. They went to the dinning room.

Sherman: Oh boy, pasta!

Penny: Oh, my favorite!

Sherman and Penny: Thank you Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody was distracted and didn't here them.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody, are you okay?

Mr. Peabody: Oh, um, sorry. I was, thinking of something.

Sherman: Oh, okay.

Sherman and Penny ate the food, but Mr. Peabody just sat on the chair and didn't touch his food. Once the two were done, they washed their plates but didn't bother Mr. Peabody because they thought he was trying to concentrate or think or brainstorm or something. At one point, he got up and went into Sherman's room.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, can I come in?

Sherman: Yeah, sure. Why not?

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, I got something to tell you. Its very important.

Penny: Should I go out?

Mr. Peabody: Its okay.

Sherman: What do you want to tell me Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Its about, your...

.

**Sorry for kinda short and boring but I have only though about this much. Please R&R.**


End file.
